Strangers In The Night
by ILU Greg
Summary: It's about love, hurt, comfort, crime and mostly it's GSR. So guys, just read it and please leave a review if you like it!
1. Chapter 1

AN: OMG Moochiecat! I had to laugh so hard! IT'S A TYPO, I SWEAR! I uploaded it again, this time with an e. Thanks for telling me. Thank you all for your reviews. Don't expect a daily upload haha! All typos are mine :)

Chp. 1

Gil Grissom sat in his office, staring off in the space, with his head in his hands. He had screwed up again. Why did he always have to tell her to get a life? Well, of course he wanted her to get a life outside work, but he wanted her to get a life with him. Together. But he couldn't tell her that, no way. So he had managed to hurt her. That wasn't something new. Grissom never meant to hurt her and he hated himself for doing so. That woman made him crazy. Yes, Gil Grissom was totally crazy for Sara Sidle. He would go to her and apologize, because he surely wouldn't lose her, as a friend anyway. God, how much he hated using the term friend with her. He sighed and combed his hand through his hair.

"Bastard! Bastard, bastard, bastard!" She screamed and punched the cushion of her sofa. Why did she let him do this to her? "Argh!" She groaned when she heard someone knock at her door. Sara got up and walked towards her front door, before opening it violently.

"What?" She barked and instantly regretted it when she saw him flinch. 'God, he looks gorgeous.' She thought.

"H...Hey. Can I..." He cleared his throat. "Can I come inside?"

"Why?" She snarled.

"We need to talk." Grissom stated, feeling unsure of himself.

"No, we don't." She meant to be forceful, but her voice had softened.

"Sara..." That tone again. "Please." Sara sighed and stepped to let him in. "Sara... Sara, I'm sorry..." He began.

She interrupted him. "Grissom, no. Don't say things you don't mean."

"But I do mean it!" He insisted.

Sara shook her head. "You wouldn't keep hurting me, if you did."

"I never mean to." His sad eyes made her want to hug him.

"Grissom." She sighed. "Why do you always do this to me? You flirt with me and when I come on to you, you shut me off. I'm sick of this game, Grissom. You're hurting me and it's killing me." To her horror she felt tears pooling in her eyes.

"Oh Sara." He felt a sharp pain in his heart. "God, I'm so sorry, Honey." He said, his voice laced with emotion. Grissom went to her and took her in his arms. She didn't resist. He hated himself for doing this to her and wanted nothing more than to make the pain go away, when he felt her sob uncontrollably. "Shh..." Grissom tried to sooth. "Don't cry, Sweetheart. I'm sorry. Please don't cry. I'm not worth it, Honey."

Feeling how hard she was trembling, he hugged her even closer to his chest. He didn't realize just how intoxicating his scent was to her. She raised her head to look in his eyes and instantly got lost in those deep blue orbs. Grissom lovingly wiped her tears away.

'It's now or never.' She thought and then gently touched her lips to his. Grissom seemed shocked at first, but soon his eyes darkened and he responded to the kiss.

She closed her eyes and sighed. Grissom took the opportunity to gently run his tongue over her bottom lip. Sara instantly opened her mouth and sucked the flesh into her mouth. She pressed her body closer to him and he groaned when she rubbed against his groin.

Grissom pushed her into the bedroom and laid her onto the mattress. He put one of his hands under her shirt and gently stroked her stomach. He began kissing her neck and he only took his lips off her to pull the shirt over her head. It nearly undid him, when he saw that she wasn't wearing a bra. His mouth found a taunt nipple and she bucked against him.

Sara had a hand in his grey curls, while she tried to open the buttons on his shirt with the other hand. She groaned, frustrated with herself and the button-down, so Sara began tugging on the offending cloth.

"Get this off." She breathed.

Grissom suddenly froze and then abruptly pulled away from her. "Gris?" She felt him panic. "What's wrong?"

"What am I doing?" Sara had a feeling he was talking more to himself than to her.

"Gris?" She tried to touch him, but Grissom backed away.

"I need to get out of here." He whispered and the hurried out of her bed, her apartment and her life.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'd actually like to dedicate this story to my dear friend Thea. It wasn't a coincidence that ___we met__, ____it was fate__._ Her birthday was on the 18th too :) I love you, Thea.

Sara had cried so much that night and all because of that man. She wouldn't let him do this to her again. It was finally over.

That night had happened three weeks ago and Grissom was still avoiding Sara.

The team was gathered around the table in the break room and the entomologist was handing out assignments. He assigned Sara to a solo case, again.

"Again?" Nick asked her and Sara just shrugged. "I could work the solo case." He offered kindly.

Grissom looked at him. "I'm sure that Sara's capable of working solo."

Sara snorted. "It's not as if it's something new."

Cold blue eyes settled on her. "Is there a problem with the way I supervise, Sidle?"

She ignored him and pushed her chair back. Standing up, she took the manila folder and went away.

Nick watched her retreating form and then looked back at his boss. "Gris, it's a DB in the middle of nowhere. I'd feel better if she wasn't on her own."

The other man didn't look up from his files. "There are officers at the scene, Nick. She won't be on her own."

The young Texan bit the inside of his cheek. "Of course you don't care." He mumbled and went outside as well.

"Is there anyone else who has a problem with my supervising skills?" Grissom asked.

Catherine looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You should at least call her later to see if she's alright."

Grissom stood up. "If that's all, we have a scene to get to, Catherine."

Greg, Warrick and Nick were working on a double homicide in Henderson, while Grissom and Catherine had a possible suicide at the Luxor. What the graveyard supervisor hadn't realized, was that he had assigned Sara to a decomp in the dessert, she would be pissed at him.

"Hey guys, you finished?" Nick asked his two colleagues.

Greg looked up. "Yeah, we're about to pack together." The man with the spiked hair said.

"Alright. Can you manage alone for a sec? I wanna call Sara."

"Sure thing, man." Warrick answered for both of them.

Nick flipped open his cell and pushed speed dial 2 for his friend. She picked up almost immediately.

"Sidle."

"Hey, Sar, it's Nick. You doin' alright?"

A sigh escaped the woman. "I had better days."

"Is the officer still at the scene?" He asked, concerned about his best friend.

"Nick, I'm not even close to being finished. Of course he's still here. Listen, I really need a shower, I wanna wrap things up here as soon as possible. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay, take care of yourself, doll. Later." Nick replied and disconnected.

Sara put the phone back into the pocket of her vest and continued her search for evidence, unaware of being watched very closely.

The dead man had been in the trunk of his car for at least three weeks, out in the desert. Sara was in the backseat at the moment, the sweet scent of decomposing human flesh was almost too much for her now. Just then her cell began to ring again.

Sara made a frustrated sound and answered it. "Sidle!"

There was a moment of silence and then, "Uhm... Sara, it's Grissom."

"What do you want?" She snarled.

"I just wanted to hear, if you're alright."

Her laughter was full of sarcasm. "Of course I'm alright. It's not as if I'm sitting in the middle of nowhere with a decomp on my hands."

Grissom flinched. He hadn't realized that he'd actually assigned her to a decomp. If she hadn't been angry before, she sure as hell was now.

"Grissom, I want to finish this today, so if there's nothing important..."

"Uhm... ahm... yeah sure. I mean no, there's nothing else."

"Good." Sara said and then hung up.

Grissom closed his cell and sighed, massaging his temple to stop the pain in his head.

"What did you do now?" Came Catherine's voice.

"Decomp." Was the answer, that told his co-worker everything she needed to know.

"Congratulations, Gil. You manages to piss her off again. When will you finally pull your head out of your ass?"

Grissom didn't reply. 'Soon, Catherine. Soon.' He thought to himself.

"Gil." The blonde began. "I know you don't mean to, but you're hurting her. Maybe you should let her go."

He whirled his head around. "What?"

She shrugged. "You should think about transferring Sara. Maybe even to another department."

"I'm not transferring her!"

Catherine lay a hand on his arm. "Gil..."

"I don't want to transfer her!" He almost shouted.

She sighed. "You really love her, don't you?"

Grissom's eyes turned soft. "I can't lose her, Cath."

"Then tell her. You have to let her know. She probably thinks you hate her."

"I could never hate her..." His eyes glazed over.

Catherine smiled. "The girl's chased you for years. She knows you can be a real asshole." At that Grissom glared at her. "But she still wants you."

He sighed. "I know. I want her, too." His confession surprised her.

"Then what are you afraid of?" Catherine asked as soon as she got that stupid grin off her face. "You want each other. Damn, you need each other! Get a grip and go to her. Tell her you want to be with her! Tell her the truth! She deserves that." The blonde took a breath before continuing. "I don't know why she puts up with you. You're one lucky bastard!" She slapped his arm.

"I know." Suddenly he got to his feet, nearly knocking Catherine over in the process. "I love her!" He said and then hugged his co-worker hard. "I love her!" He grinned and started to walk away.

"Oh yeah, Gil. Leave me alone here. Thank you very much..." She shook her head but grinned when she heard his excited voice.

"Thanks, Cath. I owe you."

"Big time, lover boy. Big time." His laugh was the only response she got.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey guys! I know this is a short one but I like the way it ends. And anyway this story is almost finished, but since I wrote it in school I need to type it and to be honest, since I had to do so much typing in school I'm a little sick of it :)

Chp. 3

He saw her heading towards the showers. She looked really pissed off. "Sara!" He called and was surprised that she didn't even turn, but instead continued her path to the showering room. He decided to follow her. "Sara. Sara, wait!" They were in the small room now and she turned around angrily. "What? Leave me alone, Grissom!"

"We need to talk." He said, leaning in the door way.

She glared at him. "No, we don't. You had your chance. Now, leave me alone."

"But I brought lemons." Grissom risked a smile as he held up the bag of fruits.

Sara growled and then shut the door in his face. He sighed and put the bag on the floor in front of the door. Then he decided to try talking to her later, when she'd the chance to calm down.

Sara was happy when the shift ended. She had successfully avoided him for the rest of the night and was now on her way home. She hadn't told him yet, but she was glad that he'd brought her some lemons. It was sweet, she thought. The day hadn't been her best but at least Sara didn't smell like death anymore.

She parked her car in the parking lot of her apartment building and went up the stairs. She flopped down onto her couch and switched on the TV. If there was something interesting on, she didn't notice, her thoughts were with Gil Grissom, her favorite bugman.

Sure, he could be an ass, but she still loved him. She had left San Francisco because he had asked her to, she had stayed because he had asked her to and still he couldn't risk giving up everything to be with her. Everything. She had never once asked him to give up _anything._ She loved him the way he was, no need to change things. But of course he didn't get it. Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her cell. She answered before checking the caller ID.

"Sidle."

"Hey, it's me." His voice left a tingling feeling in her stomach.

"Grissom... why don't you just leave me alone?"

She heard him taking a breath. "I really need to talk to you. Can I come over?"

Had he gone crazy now? "No! I told you that I don't have anything to say."

"Please, Sara. I'll be there soon." He said before hanging up.

"Grissom. Grissom! Ah! Damn it!" Sara cursed. It was strange seeing him that desperate for something. She kind of liked it. Determined not to make it easy for him, she cleaned up a bit in her small apartment.

Not even five minutes after he had called was a knock on her door.

"Well, that was fast." She said to herself, as she made her way to the door. "You never listen, do you?" Sara asked the man outside.

A second later she realized that it had been a bad idea to open the door without checking who was outside first. The man outside was certainly not Gil Grissom.

AN: Dum dum dum duuuum! Please don't hit me! There's gonna be some angst and stuff but I promise I'll let you know soon. Hope you liked it. Oh and know what? SPAIN WON THE CUP! YAY!


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING: CONTAINS ADULT THEMES and not in a good way, not that graphic, but consider yourself warned.

AN: Thank you for your reviews. You make my day.

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine... too bad

All mistakes are mine.

Chp.4

The man who wore a black ski mask pushed Sara into her apartment, kicking the door shut. She tried to scream, but before she knew it, he punched her in the face and Sara was unconscious.

She woke a little while later, hoping that everything had just been a bad dream, but she knew that it hadn't been, when she realized that she was bound to her bed and gagged. Sara struggled against the ropes as she saw the half naked, tattooed man walked towards her.

"Oh, don't you look ready for me, huh?" He laughed, getting onto the bed. She somehow recognized his voice. But where had she heard him before? Sara quickly looked around and struggled even more when she saw that the man had already undressed her. She tried to scream, but the cloth in her mouth wouldn't let her.

"Just relax, bitch. We're going to have a lot of fun." He told her as he put on a condom. The man groaned loudly when he entered her and Sara began to cry. "Oh yeah, you like that, don't you, bitch? You little slut like it rough, huh?"

Sara wanted to die. She had to think about something else or else she'd choke on her vomit, but that wouldn't be too bad in her opinion. There was only one thing that kept her sane and that was the thought of Gil Grissom. She tried to think of all the times when he'd flirted with her.

'Since I met you...', 'I have you...' and then she remembered when she'd touched his cheek and told him it was chalk. Yeah, right, chalk. But his skin was so soft. She longed to feel it again. She had successfully tuned out everything that happened around her.

After the man was finished, he threw the condom into the toilet and got dressed, watching her the whole time. Then he went over to her and bent down to pet her head in a 'well-done-puppy-manner', before leaving the apartment.

Sara hurt all over and she desperately tried to free her arms. She started crying again. She was crying so hard, she could barely see clearly anymore.

Grissom walked up the last steps to Sara's apartment. Knocking on the door, he patiently waited for an answer. He got slightly worried when there was no answer. "Sara? It's Grissom." There was still no reply, so he tried the doorknob and was surprised that the door was unlocked.

"Sara?" He got even more worried when he saw the chaos in her living room. Grissom pulled out his cell. "Brass, get to Sara's apartment. There's been some kind of fight." He kept walking, finally reaching the bedroom. "I don't know what happened, Jim. I just go here." And then he saw her sobbing and bruised form bound to the bed. "Oh god... Get an ambulance here, Jim. Hurry." He said and hung up.

Grissom immediately went to her side. "Honey, what happened, are you okay?" He pulled the gag from her mouth and carefully covered her with the blanket on the bed. Then he pulled a Swiss army knife from his pocket and cut through the ropes holding her to the mattress.

Sara pulled her arms to her chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Grissom wanted nothing more than to pull her in his arms and keep her safe.

"Honey?" He slightly hesitated before he reached out to her.

Sara shook her head. "Don't." Her voice trembled as much as the rest of her body. "I'm evidence. Oh god, Grissom..."

"Sara, Honey, what happened?"

"That... that man..."

Grissom didn't need to hear more. He wanted to comfort her, but he knew that he couldn't embrace her without contaminating any more evidence, so he took her hand in his, gently caressing it. "It's going to be alright. Brass and the ambulance are going to be here soon." He tried to sooth.

As if on cue they head Jim Brass' voice. "Gil? Where are you?"

"The bedroom, Jim." Grissom called back.

The police captain entered the room and immediately knew what had happened. "Get the paramedics in here." He told one of the officers.

"Get Cath and the guys here, Jim. I want my team to process. I'll ride with Sara." His normally soft baby blue eyes turned hard and Brass knew that it was best for everyone if Grissom stayed with Sara now.

AN: I hope you liked this one. I promise more GSR soon. Thanks for reading. Oh and reviews are welcomed :)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. This story's not finished yet and I don't want to post everything I have so far without being finished. I'm a little stuck right now, but I'm sure I'll get over it. I hope so. Have fun reading this. It's a little short, but better than nothing. I promise fluff soon. I love fluff :D

Chp.5

Grissom wouldn't let go of her hand, not even when she was loaded into the ambulance. He hated to see her hurt and that man would pay for doing this to Sara.

"Mr. Grissom?" A nurse asked.

He got up from his chair. "I'm Gil Grissom. How's Sara? Will she be okay?"

The nurse smiled at him. "Miss Sidle is only bruised. She will be fine."

Grissom doubted that. "What about the... was she..." He couldn't bring himself to say it out loud.

"The PERK came back positive."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Can I see her?"

"Of course. Follow me." The nurse brought him to Sara's room. "She didn't want to be sedated. It'd be really great if you could get her to rest a little. Her body needs to heal." And with that she left him alone.

Grissom gently knocked on the door and then he stepped into the room. He saw her laying under the white covers. She looked pale and fragile and his heart broke for her at that very moment.

"Hey." He softly said, still standing at the door, not really knowing what to do.

"Hey." She wouldn't look him in the eyes.

"Are you okay?" He shook his head. 'Dumb question, Gil.' He chided himself. "I mean... uh... I'm so sorry, Sara. Can I do anything?"

"No. Thank you for... for being here. You can go now. I'll be fine."

"Do you want me to stay?"

Sara finally looked at him. Tears were making their way down her cheeks. She pressed her lips together and nodded.

He instantly went to her side. "Oh, Honey." A sob escaped her and he couldn't do anything but take her in his arms. "I'm so sorry, Sweetie. Shh... it's gonna be alright." He ran his hand through her hair. "We're going to get through this. Together. I promise."

"Make it go away." She sounded so small right now.

"I wish I could. But we'll be there for you. All of us." He assured her.

"You said you'd be there soon." Sara whispered.

Grissom was confused. "What?"

She cleared her throat. "On the phone. You said you'd be there soon... That's why I opened the door without checking." She didn't mean to accuse him, but Grissom didn't realize that.

He couldn't breathe for a second. "I... I had to stop by the lab. I thought... I uh... I'm sorry, Sara." He breathed and unwrapped his arms from her. Then he stood up and went towards the door.

"Grissom, I didn't mean it like that." Tears were pooling in her eyes again. "I didn't mean it. Please don't leave. I'm sorry. Don't leave. Please." Sara started to cry, scared that Grissom wouldn't stay.

The grey haired man felt tears rising in his own eyes. "Sara, it's my fault. I don't understand why you'd want me to stay." He'd never heard Sara like that before and truth be told, it scared him a lot.

"I need you. Please don't leave."

Grissom hurried back to her side and Sara practically threw herself in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Honey." His voice broke as tears spilled over, running down his cheeks.

"It's not your fault." She whispered against the side of his neck.

He sat down onto the mattress and hugged her even closer and she felt his tears soak through her hair.

"Gris?" She pulled back and was shocked when she saw how devastated he looked.

Grissom bit the inside of his cheek, and closed his eyes to calm himself. When Sara's hand touched his face his eyes snapped open again and he let out a gasp. The two of them looked each other in the eyes and were lost.

AN: Liked it? Please review. You can always send me your ideas and I'll consider them for future chapters. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Chp.6

Sara tenderly wiped the wetness on Grissom's cheeks away. It felt so good to touch him. One of Grissom's hands was touching her waist, while the other one lay on her, from the white sheet covered, leg.

He was just about to lean in, when the door opened and CSI Nick Stokes came into the room, carrying a box of sweets and a single red rose. Grissom pulled away quickly.

"Oh god, Sara." The Texan said, hugging her to his broad chest. "Are you okay, cutie? Do you need anything? I could bring you some stuff or that veggie thing you like so much." He rambled.

Despite the pain, Sara had to chuckle at her best friend's behavior. "I'll be fine, Nick."

"Are you sure? Here, I brought you some chocolate. I know how much you love that stuff. And a rose, because I love you so much." He smiled, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Grissom hated that his young male CSI could do things like that with Sara. He was really not the jealous type, but when it came to Sara... well that was just different.

"Are you sure, you're okay? 'Coz I could bring you some rabbit food and -"

"Nick!" Grissom interrupted. "Did you want something besides seeing Sara?"

Nick looked at his supervisor. "Well, yeah. Brass talked to a neighbor and she described some guy. We don't know if he matches the DNA we found on the toilet."

Sara closed her eyes, trying to block out everything. Grissom gently touched her cheek. "Honey, you okay?"

"I'm fine. I won't break." She told them.

The entomologist glared at Nick. "Uh... I'm sorry." The latter said.

"Nick, you need to get back to the lab. You can drop me off at the PD."

"But I just got here!" The Texan protested.

"Now, Nick!" Grissom ordered.

The younger man sighed and then gave Sara another kiss on the cheek and a hug. "Take care of yourself, sis."

"I'll be right with you." Grissom told him and then turned back to Sara, when Nick was out of side. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Try to get some sleep, okay?"

Sara smiled at him. "I'll be a good little CSI and go to sleep."

Grissom smiled back and then he leaned down to kiss her. Sara gasped and Grissom pulled away again. "I'm sorry. Did I startle you? I'll be slower next time." She couldn't believe her ears, but when he gently touched his lips to hers again, she knew it was for real. Sara sighed and buried her hand in his curls, trying to pull him closer.

Grissom moaned at the feeling and sweetly touched her lips with his tongue, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and soon they were tasting each other passionately. Only the need for oxygen made them part.

"Wow." Grissom stated. "That was just... wow."

Sara smiled at his loss of words. "My thoughts exactly."

"I'd better get going."

"Okay." She replied.

"Okay." He said and pecked her on the lips again. "I'll see you soon. Get some sleep." Grissom stroke her cheek with the back of his index finger and then turned and left.

She touched her fingers to her slightly swollen lips, still tasting him on her. Did that mean that they were together now? Sara didn't know what to think. Grissom always pushed her away, when she was too close for his liking. She didn't know if she could trust him, but she loved him. With a warm feeling in her stomach, she fell into a deep slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Just want to let you know that the next chap could take some time. I'm going to be an au pair and my flight goes on October 25, so there's so much to do. God, I hate that online visa stuff... Enjoy!

Chp.7

"Where is that bastard?" The angry looking entomologist asked as he waltzed into the PD.

Brass put up his hands. "Woah there cowboy. Calm down. We don't even know if he's the guy." The detective said. "Yes, he's a known rapist and he was seen near Sara's apartment. But we didn't match the DNA yet. Lab's working on it."

"I want to talk to him."

"Gil..."

"No, damn it, Jim!" Grissom exploded. "This bastard hurt Sara! Don't you fucking tell me to calm down!" He stopped then. Sighing, he put his hand to the back of his head. "I'm sorry, Jim. It's just that... uh..."

"It's Sara, I know." He clapped his friend on the shoulder.

"I want to kill the bastard who did this to her."

Brass smiled a little. "You're not the only one. Believe me."

"What am I supposed to do, Jim? I need to catch him. I won't let him get away with this." Grissom told him.

"I know, pal. Let me handle this. You can watch from the other room." The detective said and then went into the interrogation room.

Grissom walked into the observation room, willing his pulse to slow down as he watched the man who might have hurt Sara.

"Why did you do this?" Brass asked. He opened a folder, containing a photograph of Sara. "You raped her."

The man didn't even look at the photo. "I didn't do anything. What, once a rapist, always a rapist?"

"Exactly. This woman is a CSI. You damn bastard raped a CSI!"

Just then the man looked down at the photo. "No." He licked his index finger and then slowly dragged it over Sara's face. "I'd remember screwing such a hottie. I bed she's a screamer, if you just do her right and hard." He laughed.

Grissom was about to storm into the room and strangle the guy when his phone rang. "Grissom!" He snapped. "What? That's not... Damn!" He cursed and hung up. He sighed and then knocked on the glass.

Brass knew what this meant. It meant that this guy wasn't their rapist.

You're not gonna tell me that this isn't our guy, right?" Brass stated more than asked.

"DNA didn't match this guy. We have nothing." Grissom put his chin to his chest and sighed.

"Damn! I'd loved to put this guy behind bars. Why don't you just go back to Sara?"

The CSI shook his head. "I can't. I have to find this guy."

Brass put a hand on his shoulder. "Sara needs you. Go, I'll call, if there's any change.

"Alright. But call me the second you get something."

"Will do. Tell her I said hi."

"Thanks, Jim." The grey haired man replied and then went away.

He went back to the hospital and towards Sara's room. He smiled as he walked towards the bed. "Hey."

His voice pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked up and started to fiddle with the sheets. Grissom bent down to kiss her, but she turned her head, facing away from him.

He pulled back, looking confused and hurt. "What's wrong?" At that moment the doctor came into the room.

'Saved by the man in the white dress.' She thought.

"How are you feeling?" He asked and Sara noticed that the doctor, Doctor Jayden Memphis, as he'd introduced himself before, was a very good-looking young man. Probably a little too young. But unlike _certain_ people, she didn't care about age.

"I'm fine." She said, forcing a smile.

He grinned at her, showing a row of white teeth. "That sounds great! If things look as good tomorrow, you can probably go home. I don't see why you shouldn't. Press the button, if you need me." He smiled again, nodded to Grissom and then went away.

Just then Sara noticed the way Grissom slumped on the hard plastic chair, looking lost. But somehow she couldn't totally understand him. She was hurting, too. She didn't know what to do, so Sara just continued staring at the sheets.

"I'm sorry." The pure emotion in his voice startled her. She didn't know what to say, so she just looked at him. Grissom raised his head and looked her in the eyes. "I pushed... Sara, I... I'm sorry." He said again.

Sara sighed. "Grissom... it's... I just don't understand you. You push me away and ignore me and now you're coming on to me. It just confuses me. You didn't want me then, why the hell should you want me now?"

His eyes were determined. "Don't you ever say that again. This is not about me not wanting you. I've always wanted you!" He confessed.

"Griss, you deserve someone better. Not some used item."

He pulled his chair closer and grabbed her hands in his. "Now you listen to me." Grissom sounded angry. "You are NOT a used item! You're the most beautiful and intelligent woman I've ever seen and if all, you deserve someone better. I'm an old idiot, who gets better along with bugs than with people."

She pulled one of her hands out of his grip and caressed his cheek. "You're definitely not old. And you're not an idiot either."

Grissom took her hand back in his and placed a kiss on her palm. "I am for not giving us a chance sooner. I don't want to pretend that I don't have feelings for you anymore. I want this. I want us." She saw the moisture in his eyes. "Please don't tell me I'm too late."

"Grissom..."


End file.
